


And we kissed, as though nothing could fall

by frostysunflowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: ''What are you looking at?''''I’m lookin’ at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it’s unnecessary. You don’t have to do this alone.''The memory comes to Tony’s mind as Rhodey drops down beside him, visor flicking back to reveal a face that has no business being this scared.





	And we kissed, as though nothing could fall

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my ideas, this came to me whilst I was driving. The Peter Gabriel version of the song Heroes came on and this little fic was born. 
> 
> It's slapdash and quick but please enjoy!

**** __  
_''What are you looking at?''_**  
**

_''I’m lookin’ at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it’s unnecessary. You don’t have to do this alone.''_

The memory comes to Tony’s mind as Rhodey drops down beside him, visor flicking back to reveal a face that has no business being this scared.

He had told Rhodey to go back, ordered the man to turn around as he rocketed after Tony into the sky, chasing after the flying donut that Peter had found himself clinging onto. They’d nearly come to blows once on board; Tony demanding that Rhodey leave and Rhodey refusing until he was nearly blue in the face. A shove from either side and a few frustrated growls had been all that could be exchanged before Strange’s cloak had swirled in, accompanied by a sheepish but adamant Peter hanging from the ceiling. 

Then it was business as usual, leaving them no time to talk anything but shop as they rescued the wizard; no time to consider that their last conversation before going in for the fight is one of strategy and cunning, no trace of all that exists between them because right then, right now, all that matters is the fight. Because then, once it’s over, they get to go home. 

And after this, home suddenly promises more than Tony ever truly allowed himself to believe before. 

But now, sprawled on the ground with blood trickling through his teeth, Tony can do nothing but lean into Rhodey’s side and choke down stuttered breaths of air as he seals up the wound in his side. 

The Time Stone is lost, Thanos is gone and all that’s left of their attempt to prevent disaster is no hope and the bloody remains of a fight they never stood a chance of winning. 

With a grunt, Tony accepts Peter’s offered hand and heaves himself up, feeling a steadying touch from both Peter and Rhodey on his back as he finds his feet. Quill and the others stumble towards them, weary and forlorn in their defeat. 

Mantis pauses mid-step, her large eyes turning cold with terror. 

''Something’s happening…''

Quill flinches as Mantis fades into a plume of dust beside him. Tony steps forward, like he intends to do something but no idea what, because there is absolutely nothing he can do as Drax vanishes too, only managing a final utterance of Quill’s name before he’s gone. 

Tony pauses as he meets Quill’s gaze. ''Steady, Quill.''

''Oh, man…'' and with a look of devastated regret, he too is lost to the wind. 

''What is this?'' Rhodey mutters, sounding so frightened that it makes Tony’s stomach twist. ''What the hell is happening?''

''Tony…''

The heaviness to Strange’s voice chills Tony to the bone. He pivots slowly, afraid of what he’ll see when he looks over to where Strange is sitting. 

The man stares back at him. ''There was no other way.''

There’s no time to ponder the implications in his words, to focus on how it sounds like an apology more than anything else, before Strange lets out a sigh and disappears just like the others. 

Then Rhodey is right in front of Tony, an arm sliding around his waist to pull him in tight. Their eyes meet for a split second, just one second full of too much and not enough, and then Rhodey closes the gap and captures him in a kiss so full of everything that Tony can do nothing but close his eyes and kiss right back. 

It’s everything a first kiss should be and so much more. Tenderness and passion interconnect with a bittersweet sense of longing, a taste of melancholy amongst the flicker of fire that instantly blooms between them, familiar and new. It’s a kiss full of all that ever has been, all that is, all that could be if they just pause long enough to let it in. So many years of seeing the best and the worst of each other; destructive mistakes and foolish choices and an endless chorus of ride or die promises mixed in with every lie, every truth, every single moment that makes them who they are right here and now. 

Then the weight of the arm around him begins to lighten and Tony’s eyes snap open. 

He realises then why there’s a taste of melancholy; sees the resigned defeat on Rhodey’s face, the shimmer of tears washed within the adoring light in his eyes, the light that’s always there whenever he looks at Tony. 

''Rhodey...''

Rhodey’s answering smile, fond and sad, swirls like sand in a low tide and washes away, leaving Tony clutching at nothing but thin air. 

Peter, brave and terrified, falls to pieces in his arms moments later and Tony’s universe as he knows it crumbles beyond repair, pitching him headfirst into an endless darkness that consumes him whole without mercy. 

Five years later, in the battle for their lives, Tony bursts free from the darkness like the dawn through the night as he sees a familiar face looking at him from across the battlefield. 

Peter. 

It’s Peter.

The distance between them disappears in an instant and they collide in a heavy clanging of armour, arms winding tightly around each other in the fiercest of hugs. Peter buries his sobs into Tony’s neck while Tony hides his own tears in the kid’s hair, heart beating a thousand thank yous against his ribs. 

''Hey, is this a party anyone can join?''

There’s not enough air in the world to fill Tony’s lungs as he gasps, whirling around with Peter still clutched to his chest to look at the man standing just a few inches away. 

Alive. 

Grinning.

Rhodey. 

Peter’s happy rush of laughter is followed by a gentle push against Tony’s side that sends him stumbling forward, all the way into Rhodey’s waiting arms. 

It feels like coming home; like sunshine on his face and fire in his belly. The feel of Rhodey’s skin on his as Tony presses their foreheads together is like a salve on the simmering burns on his soul, soothing away all the agonising grief and leaving a space for all that once was to grow again; to have a chance at being what it always should have been. 

''What the hell took you so long, honeybear?''

''Gotta keep you on your toes somehow, don’t I?''

They kiss, bold and bright in the middle of a war zone, and this time it’s not a heartbroken farewell. 

This time, it’s a delighted hello, with the promise of many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr


End file.
